Surprise!
by kamuiluka03
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo asks for a bit of noise after a year and a half dating. Then, the doorbell rang and surprised them! Shizaya love fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, do you want sugar in your coffee or not?" A blonde man asks. A raven haired man replied, "Shizu-chan, we've been dating for a year and a half now. How could you not know how I like my coffee?" "I'm just checking..." The blonde called Shizu-chan continued on making the coffee. He took out a carton of milk and pour it in a glass. Then, he brings the glass of milk and the mug of coffee to the raven haired man. "Thanks, Shizu-chan... Just a bit more and I finish. Why don't you watch the tv while waiting for me?" "Hmm..Okay.. You better hurry flea, before I smash the computer again..." replied the blonde while walking to the living room. He took the glass of milk and took a sip.

Izaya continue with his work immediately after hearing his lover said that. Shizuo has broken about four computers since they started dating. He pushes the print button and let out a long sigh as his work is completely done. "I finally finished it... I"ll need to give this to Namie tomorrow." He took his coffee and head to the living room and found his lover watching anime. He puts down the mug on the table and lies down his head on Shizuo's lap. "You still watch anime, Shizu-chan?" "Shut it, flea." Shizuo stroked his lover's hair and they silently watch the anime.

"Nee, Shizu-chan... It's too quiet here... Before we started dating, all we do is chasing, wreaking, destroying, yelling... But now, it's too quiet..." Izaya broke the silence. Shizuo replied, "I think I prefer the quiet life... But it is too quiet.. No challenges..." And they continued watching the tv. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The couple looked at each other with questioned look on their faces. Izaya lifted his head from Shizuo's lap as Shizuo stands up to answer the door. The blonde opened the door and he was frozen. "Uhhh..Izayaa... I think you need to see this..." Izaya leaped off the sofa and walk towards his lover. "What is it, Shizu-ch..." The raven is lost for words when he saw two toddlers and a basket with two sleeping babies. One of the child said, "Mama?" as soon as he saw Izaya. Shizuo asked the children nicely, "Where are your mama and papa?" One of the children points at Shizuo and called out, "Papa!"

"You... Gave... Birth..?" ask the blonde. His lover punched him in the gut and replied, "Of course not, you protozoan... I'm a guy and you know it!" The loud voice woke up the babies in the basket. Izaya panicked and took the basket inside the house. Shizuo carried the two children in on his shoulders. He set down the children on the sofa and help Izaya calm down the crying babies. "Hush... My little baby, don't you cry..." Sang Izaya. Soon, the babies calmed down and continued their slumber.

They went back to the living room with the basket and sat with the other two. Shizuo puts on a calm face and asked the children again, "Who are you?" The child wearing a blue kimono introduced himself, "I'm Tsugaru, the eldest!" The child wearing a fluffy pink coat is next, " I'm Psyche, the second child, and this is Delic, the third, and Hibiya, the fourth!" He said while pointing at the babies in the basket. "And you are papa!" Tsugaru continued as he points to Shizuo. "You are mama!" Said Psyche, pointing at Izaya. "What?.. But we're not..." Izaya denied. Tsugaru and Psyche tears up and and said, "You are not...?" The lovers looked at the pitiful children and was moved by their tears. "Fine then.. I'm your papa..." Shizuo patted Tsugaru's head. Izaya picks up Psyche and said, "I'm your mama, then..." The children smiled and hugged their 'parents'.

The couple gave an awkward smile to each other while taking their 'children' to their bedroom. They put the basket beside the bed and set down the toddlers on the bed. "Papa sleep beside mama!" Cried Tsugaru. Shizuo took the left side and Izaya the right. Then, the kids snuggled inside the blanket and on top of the couple. They whispered,"I love you.. Mama.. Papa..." before soft breathing can be heard. Izaya kissed Shizuo on the cheek and said, "So we're their parents now? I asked for a bit of noise and got myself four kids at once..." "I pretty sure someone left them at our door just now... But now, let's get some sleep..." Shizuo kissed Izaya softly on the lips and dozed off. Izaya smiled a bit and nuzzled into his lovers neck. He hugs Psyche closer to him and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys... so this is the second chapter... thanks to Chelsea619 and Kohei Takano for the reviews... i'm really, really happy! well, actually this fanfic idea came to me when i was looking at some doujins and pictures... there's this picture with cute Tsugaru, Psyche, Delic and Hibiya and i just squealed like an idiot... so i will just keep writing until i don't have anymore ideas... hahaha... thx so much for reading~**

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!" Tsugaru and Psyche screamed at Shizuo's ears. The blonde immediately woke up. "What?! What happened? Is Izaya fine? Is he really in labour now?" The blonde panicked as he searched for his lover. "Izaya! Are you okay? Did you give birth already?" Shizuo babbled as he found Izaya. "Jeez, what are talking about Shizu-chan? I'm fine. Can't you see that I'm taking care of these two right now? If you don't mind, please help me by making a decent breakfast, you protozoan..." The Heiwajima backed off to see the scene clearly. He saw his lover changing diaper for a blonde baby while feeding a raven haired baby milk. "Why are you still standing there? "Go and wash your face and then make breakfast! " ordered Izaya.

The Heiwajima scratched his head while heading to the bathroom. Suddenly, he felt something heavy on his feet. "Papa! Where are you going?" ask Psyche, hugging Shizuo's right leg while Tsugaru is on the left. "I'm going to the bathroom. Wanna join me?" "Un!" the toddlers replied. Shizuo carried the two toddlers in his arms and went into the bathroom. Shizuo took a face towel and wets it with cold water. He croutch down to the children's level and start to wipe their faces and his. "Papa! Let's go make breakfast together!" exclaimed Tsugaru. "I want too! I wanna eat fwench toast!" Psyche climb on top of Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo stared at Tsugaru's face. Suddenly, he grabbed Tsugaru and dashed to Izaya. Psyche pulled on Shizuo's hair to prevent him from falling. "What the heck, Izaya? They look just like us!" Shizuo yelled. Izaya calm picked up Delic and Hibiya and showed Shizuo their faces. "Yeah, I noticed. Didn't I tell you to make breakfast? Why do I have to do everything, you protozoan!"

"Hey! You asked me to go to the bathroom first, didn't you, flea? How am I going to make breakfast in the bathroom!?" replied Shizuo. "Mama... Papa.. Don't fight..." Sobbed Psyche. He hugged Shizuo's head. Tsugaru, who's in Shizuo's arms, hugged Shizuo tightly while sobbing quietly. "No,no,no.. Mama and papa are not fighting, we're just talking... Loudly." Izaya puts down Delic and Hibiya in their basket and took Tsugaru from Shizuo. Izaya wiped the tears that trickled down Tsugaru's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Tsu-chan.. You don't like it, do you? There, there... Stop crying... How about we go make breakfast together while papa gets ready for work, hmmm?" Izaya sent Shizuo a death glare and his words sounds like a warning to Shizuo. "Tch. Fine. Here, take this one too." Shizuo passed Psyche to Izaya. "Shizu-chan! When you are done can you watch the little ones? Breakfast could take awhile!" Exclaimed Izaya from the kitchen. "Tch.. Whatever." Replied Shizuo.

"Nee, nee, mama.. What job papa do?" Ask Psyche while Izaya is mixing the batter. Tsugaru and his brother sat on the kitchen island to watch Izaya make pancakes. "Well.. Papa.. Is a... Bodyguard! He beats up bad people!" Izaya came up with an answer which is not violent. "Like the police?" Ask Tsugaru while tilting his head to the side. "Yeah.. Something like that.." "Woahhh! Papa is amazhing!" cheered Psyche and Tsugaru together, their eyes sparkled in amazement. "Let's cook it! Tsu-chan and Psyche-chan sit here, okay? Don't come near the stove, it's hot. Do you understand mama?" Izaya said to the adorable siblings. "Un!" They replied. Izaya turned on the stove and started cooking.

Tsugaru and Psyche waited at the island patiently. After a few minutes, Psyche got bored. He walked across the island till he was at the back of Izaya. "No, Psyche! Mama told us to..." Before Tsugaru can even finish his sentence, Psyche jumped off the island and caught Izaya from the back. "Ahhh!" Izaya shouted. Psyche lost his grip on Izaya's shirt and fell down on the floor. He immediately broke into tears once he felt pain. Izaya knocked over the pan he was using and it fell towards Psyche. Izaya quickly shielded the poor boy by hugging him and he waited for the impact. Luckily, Shizuo heard Izaya's yell when he was watching the babies play with their feet. He hurried to the kitchen and caught the pan just before it landed on Izaya with his bare hands.

"Whoa! Papa save mama and Psyche! Papa is superhero!" Tsugaru cheered. Izaya looked up from the floor. "Shizu-chan, you are burning." Psyche clinged on Izaya, still crying of pain. "What..?" Shizuo realized he was holding the pan on the surface, not the holder. Izaya took the pan from Shizuo and dragged him to the living room with Psyche still crying in his arms. Tsugaru followed Izaya from behind. "Sit down. And hold him, would you?" Izaya gave Shizuo the poor crying boy. Izaya went inside the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. He sat beside Shizuo and took out a bottle of ointment. He poured some on a cotton and gently wipe it on Shizuo's burnt hand. Shizuo winced when the cotton came in contact with his skin. "Sorry." Izaya bandaged the hand after he finish putting the ointment. Psyche stopped crying and opened his eyes. He saw the bandaged hand and looked at Shizuo with watery eyes. "Papa...hurt?" Psyche puts his small hand on the bandaged hand. "It's alright, little guy. Papa is a big guy already.. Don't cry anymore, okay?" Shizuo said those words with a big smile while ruffling the raven haired child. "Psyche.. Psyche is also big! Don't feel ouchy anymore!" the raven haired child formed a smile on his crying face. "That's my big boy!" Izaya said, picking up Psyche from Shizuo and kissed him on the cheek. Psyche giggled when Izaya started to kiss his whole face and stomach.

"Didn't know you have a soft spot for little kids, flea." "Hey, don't insult me. I took care of Mairu and Kururi when they were still wearing diapers. Shizu-chan, it's already past 9 o'clock now.." Izaya said, glancing at the clock. "Damn! I'm late!" Shizuo got up from the couch and head for the door. "Wait, Shizu-chan! Tsu-chan and Psyche wants to follow you and see you work~ " "They're little kids, Izaya. I can't be seen with..." "No, I can't possibly take care of four kids by myself. I have a job too. Do your part, papa." Izaya said it with his usual smirk. Shizuo took Psyche and puts him behind his neck And carried Tsugaru in his arms. He kissed Izaya before leaving the apartment, leaving a red Izaya sitting with Delic and Hibiya.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys.. thanks so much for reviewing. it encourages me to update more than my other fanfics.. i just love this couple. keep on reading! I am so sorry for the late update... Been busy with exams...**

* * *

Shizuo arrived at the meeting place and saw Tom already there. "Yo, Shizuo. You're late." Tom greeted him. He saw Tsugaru and Psyche and said, "Yours, Shizuo?" "Dunno. Found them in front of Izaya's apartment. There's two more at home." The blonde answered with a red face. "Who's that, papa?" asked Tsugaru. "He's my...partner.." replied Shizuo. 'Well the flea did say I'm some kind of a cop, right?' thought Shizuo. "They really look like you and Izaya... It's creepy.." Tom looks at Tsugaru closely. Suddenly, Psyche yanked Tom's hair. "Yay! Weird hair! Weird hair! Waiiii~" cheered the raven haired kid. "Uhh.. Shizuo? Get him off my precious hair. It hurts." told Tom. The blonde quickly told the cheerful child, "Psyche, can you let go of the hair? Papa's partner don't like it.. Please?" The child lets go of the hair and pouts. "Thank you, Psyche. Good boy." Psyche's pout turns to a smile. Tom patted the child's head. "So your name is Psyche. What about you, little one?" "Tsu..garu.." The little blonde said shyly.

"It seems that you've grown softer, Shizuo. You smile often now. Let's go." exclaimed Tom while walking ahead. Shizuo blushed a bit and followed him from behind. After 30 minutes, they reached the client's residence. Tom knocked on the door a few times and a middle-aged man opened it. "Yes, what can I... Huh?..." The man froze immediately after seeing Tom and Shizuo. He squinted his eyes on Shizuo and saw two kids, one on his shoulders and the other in Shizuo's arms. He took out his cellphone and snapped a picture. Shizuo got irritated, he snatched the phone away and crushed it with his bare hands. Tom cleared his throat and began talking, "Sorry 'bout the cell. You irritate him. So, when are going to pay me back, huh?" The man began to shake. "I...I..don't have...the..money now..." "WHAT DO MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT?!" Shizuo yelled. Tsugaru and Psyche flinched upon hearing Shizuo yell. They teared up and began crying loudly. "Oi! Don't cry! What's wrong? Tsugaru? Psyche?" Shizuo flustered. Tom sighed and said to the man, "I'll give you another two weeks, if you don't bring the money, you'll know what'll happen. Let's go, Shizuo!" The man quickly shut his door. Tom leaves the area with Shizuo behind him, struggling to calm the kids.

"Shizuo... I think you need to take the day off.." Tom started. "What?" "Look at your situation, Shizuo. You can't possibly bring these children to work. It can get dangerous. And look, you can't even shout without making them cry! Take the day off, Shizuo. I'll call someone to replace you." "Fine. Bye then." Shizuo and the crying kids left Tom. Shizuo flipped his cellphone and dialled his lover's number. He was a bit irritated by the crying, but since they were only kids, he held it in. _'Pick up, flea!' _Shizuo shouted in his mind. "Papa, I'm hungry..." "Me too, papa..." The kids said in their sobbing. "Right.. You missed breakfast.. You want sushi?" Shizuo asked. The kids eyes brightened. "Un!"

* * *

After Shizuo left, Izaya sat on the sofa, feeling embarrassed after the kiss. "That brute, I told him not to give me surprise kisses..." Izaya mumbled to himself. He watched Delic and Hibya play with their feet. "I'm pretty sure you haven't bathe since we found you. Let's take a bath!" Izaya brought the babies to the bedroom and searched for something in his closet. "Aha, here it is! Mairu and Kururi's old stash. Lots of clothes in here. Ettooo... Let's just pick this one, and this one. Okay, now let's go to the bathroom!" Izaya brought the babies to the bathroom next. He stripped them and himself. He let the water run in the tub and went in with the babies. Izaya, Delic and Hibiya had this satisfied look on their faces after getting in the tub. He let the babies play with the water while he relaxes.

Then, a door opened. Izaya quickly got out of the tub with the babies and searched for the towels. "Izaya?" Suddenly the babies got teary eyed and wailed loudly. Izaya panicked. He tried to calm them but it's no use. Footsteps came nearer to the bathroom. Seconds later, the bathroom door opened. Izaya startled and looked at the door, seeing his lover and the kids without realizing that he is still undressed. Shizuo blushed a bit and closed Tsugaru's and Psyche's eyes. "Help me, Shizu-chan! They won't stop!" Izaya came closer to Shizuo. "Alright, alright.." He put Tsugaru and Psyche on his shoulders and took a towel and tied it on his lover's slender waist. Then he took Hibiya from Izaya. Izaya blushed. The crying Hibiya pointed out to the tub. Shizuo brought him to the tub and put him in the now lukewarm water. Hibiya stopped crying and splashed water at Shizuo's face. "You little... Izaya, put that one in here." Shizuo ordered. Izaya put Delic in the water and the two babies played with the water.

A half an hour later, they came out of the bathroom looking clean and dressed. "I bought sushi. You want some?" asked Shizuo. Izaya nodded while setting the babies on the sofa. The babies refused to let go of Izaya as they were feeling drowsy after the bath. "Mama~ Papa pwepared shushi~ Come~" Psyche came running at Izaya from the kitchen. Izaya smiled when the child came at him and said, "Tell papa that Delic and Hibiya is sleepy, nee? Can Psyche-chan bring me the food here?" The child nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Later, Shizuo came out from the kitchen, bringing a plate full of ootoro. "They're asleep?" The blonde man asked. Izaya nodded and replied him, "But I'm hungry... But they won't let go of me..." "Fine, I'll feed you." said Shizuo, sitting beside Izaya while holding out a piece of ootoro to the raven's mouth.

"Say ahhh~" Izaya opened up his mouth and the ootoro went inside his mouth. He chewed it slowly, his face flushed red. Shizuo chuckled a bit. Meanwhile, two pairs of eyes was peeking behind the couch. The mini raven skipped to Shizuo, "Papa, I want too..." The child pointed at the ootoro then at his mouth. "Okay, okay... Here you go. Say ahhh~ Tsugaru? You want it too?" The blonde man asked the little one who is still watching them from behind the couch. "Tsu-nii, come..." Psyche said after he swallowed the fish. Tsugaru slowly walked to Shizuo, who is holding out the ootoro, waiting for Tsugaru to open his mouth. Alas, instead of opening his mouth, he took the fish with his hand then put it in his mouth. Shizuo and Izaya is quite shocked but then Shizuo ruffled the child's hair and said, "It's okay to be spoiled by us. You are surely the oldest, aren't you?" He laughed. Tsugaru looked at him with bright eyes. "Shizu-chan,..." "Oh, sorry. I forgot. See, even mama is spoiled by papa." Shizuo popped another one in Izaya's mouth. "You got a little somthwing at your cheek, mama." Psyche said. "Where?" The little raven climbed beside Izaya and licked the grain of rice off his cheek. "How sweet of you, Psyche-chan.."

"How come he can do that to you?" Shizuo asked. "He's still small, Shizu-chan... Wait, are you jealous?" Izaya smirked after saying it. Shizuo shoved an ootoro in his mouth. "Ouch, that hurts, Shizu-chan.."

* * *

After putting the sleeping Delic and Hibiya to the bed and set up a barrier of pillows around them, Izaya sat on his spinning chair and started working while Shizuo played with the other two while watching the television. "Nee, papa.. I'm sleepy~" said the small raven while rubbing his droopy eyes with his chubby arm. Tsugaru yawned but he kept on scribbling on the paper that his 'mama' gave him. "It's two in the afternoon already? Nap time." said the informant from afar. "Come here, Psyche, Tsugaru." Shizuo petted on the seat beside him. Psyche and Tsugaru climbed on the sofa and lie down on Shizuo's lap. Shizuo stroked their hair until they finally fell asleep. "Shizu-chan, we need to go shopping for their stuff. And maybe give them a medical checkup at Shinra's." The informant broke the silence. The debt-collecter sighed and replied his lover, "Can't you do online shopping instead? It's embarrassing to go out and buy baby goods.. And yeah, let's go see Shinra later."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tsu-chan, Psyche-chan~ Wakey-wakey~ Mama got presents for you~" Izaya poked the children's cheeks to wake them up. "Ma..ma?" Psyche slowly opened his eyes while Tsugaru kept on sleeping. "Shizu-chan, you wake up too..." Shizuo kept on sleeping, not hearing his lover. "Shizu-chan? Wake up!" Izaya shook the blonde's body. Suddenly he came up with an idea. He leaned closer to Shizuo's lips and kissed him softly. Then, Shizuo's eyes opened slowly. "Urgh... I feel weird.." Shizuo whined. "Did you just kissed me just to wake me up? How sly, flea." Izaya blushed a bit and puts on his usual smirk. "Payback for this morning."

"Tsugaru, wake up little dude..." Shizuo shook the little guy. He slowly responded by opening his left eye. "Papa? Tsugaru sleepy~" "But mama bought presents for all of you..." Izaya pouted. "Presents?" The small blonde quickly got up and climbed down from Shizuo and stretched out his arms to Izaya. "Mama, up,up.." "Quite a change of character, eh?" Shizuo lifted Psyche up and followed Izaya and Tsugaru to their bedroom. "Oh? They're awake too? That's good." said Izaya, seeing Delic and Hibiya already awake and playing with their feet. "Awww... Come here." Izaya puts down Tsugaru and Shizuo puts Psyche down on the bed.

"Wait here, everyone. I'll go get the presents, while papa here can stay here with you, kay?" Izaya left the room. Shizuo turned to the children and said, "I have a present too." Shizuo broke the silence. Tsugaru and Psyche looked at Shizuo in disbelief. Psyche came closer to Shizuo and asked, "Papa.. Can we have present?" Tsugaru nodded. "Alright... Here it is!" Shizuo tickled their tummies by surprise and they threw a laughing fit. "Baa..baa.. booo.." Little Hibiya cooed at Shizuo. "Oh? You wanted it too?" Shizuo tickled the little ones' feet with one hand, and the other still tickling Tsugaru and Psyche.

The door opened and revealed a very shocked Izaya. "You all had fun without mama... I'm not going to give the presents then... I'll just return it to the shop and I'll just go somewhere alone..." Izaya said in fake sad tone and closed back the door slowly. The kids stopped laughing and stared at the closed door. "Ma..ma? Mama! Mama! Mama!" The kids climbed down from the bed and walked to the door. They banged the door while shouting for Izaya.

After a few minutes of doing that, the gave up. They sat in front of the door, waiting for Izaya to come back. Five minutes passed, they still waiting. Ten minutes and finally fifteen minutes, they looked at Shizuo with teary eyes, "Papa, mama won't come back? Psyche and Tsu-nii want mama now... Mama... Mama..." Sobbed the kids. Shizuo felt sorry for them and came closer. He wrapped them in his arms and bring them back to the bed. "Don't worry. Mama will come back. I'm sure he will give the presents that he bought,kay? Hush, now don't you cry. Or else I don't know what else should I do." The kids kept on wailing. Suddenly, the door opened slightly. Izaya peeked in the room and felt pity for the crying children. He entered the room with a bunch of boxes. "There are soooo many things in here! I wonder whose presents are they?" said Izaya. The children stopped crying and looked at Izaya and the boxes. "Mama back? Mama!" The kids jumped from Shizuo to get Izaya.

"Now, now... Mama was just playing with you... Don't cry anymore, kay? Mama will always be with you..." Izaya consoled the kids. "Pwomise?" Psyche hold out his pinky. Izaya entwined his pinky with Psyche's. "Promise." Tsugaru looked around Izaya, searching for something. "Mama, present?" He asked. Shizuo chuckled. "You just want the presents eh, Tsugaru? Hahahahaha..." "Okay, okay, Tsu-chan. Here you go, Tsu-chan.." Izaya gave Tsugaru a box. The small blonde opened and took out the things from the box. There were white and blue kimonos, toys and colouring stuffs. His eyes shone of happiness.

Psyche bugged Izaya to give him his. "Yes, Psyche-chan. You got one too.. This one." Izaya gave Psyche a box. Inside his were white shirts and pink and white fluffy coat, similar to Izaya's. There were also toys and colouring stuffs. "This one and this one is for Hibi-chan and Delic-chan. Shizu-chan, can you help by taking out their stuffs? While I show them how to wear their clothes.." Shizuo took out the things and arranged them on the shelves.

After Shizuo finished arranging, Tsugaru and Psyche came running to him. "Papa! Look what Mama gave!" They said, gleefully, twirling to show off their clothes. "That's good. Shall we go?" Shizuo carried Delic and Hibiya. "Where to, papa?" Tsugaru asked. "To Shinra's."

* * *

At Shinra's.

"Shinra! Open this damn door!" Shizuo banged on the door. "Shizu-chan! Don't cuss!" "Ah... Sorry." The door opened and revealed the underground doctor. "Shizuo? Izaya? And... Kids? Nooo! It''s the apocalypse! Celty, pack our bags! Never mind, just having you is enou... Owowowowowow!" Shinra cried in pain. Celty twisted his ear and saw Shizuo and Izaya. She took out her PDA and typed something.

_Shizuo? Izaya? Who are they?_

"Ohh... This is Tsugaru, Psyche, Delic and Hibiya. And they are our..." "Kids!" Izaya interrupt Shizuo, making him annoyed at him.

_When did... ummmm... Never mind. Come inside._

The family came inside and sat at the waiting sofa. "Shizuo. Izaya. Mind if you explain?" Shinra started the conversation. "Yesterday, we were watching TV. Then, the doorbell rings. I opened the door and see these guys are there. End of story." Shizuo explained. Izaya just nodded. "Soooo.. Why are you here?" Shinra asked again. "We want you to examine them, of course. Good parents need to know all about their children." Izaya answered. Tsugaru and Psyche held on Izaya's coat, tightly. "Ooookayyy... So, who's first?"

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update. Seriously, it's been hard for me to think... With the exams and all that~ Now that I'm free, i'll update even faster (if i don't have a block) hehehe... Keep on reading and reviewing guys, thanks... **


	5. Chapter 5

"So? Who's first?" Shinra asked the children. Tsugaru immediately hides himself behind Shizuo while Psyche just stand there, staring at Celty.

The small raven pointed and said, "Mama, no head." Shinra sweatdropped. "That's it, you're first." Shinra said with a scary expression. "Nobody insults MY Celty..." Shinra mumbled under his breath. Celty's shoulders shook meaning that she is laughing. She typed something and showed it to the others.

[This one is interesting. He's so cute...]

"Of course he's cute! He looks like me, for ootoro's sake!" Izaya bragged. An awkward silence filled the whole apartment. "Well? Are you going to examine him or what?" Izaya broke the silence. "Ri, right... Let's go, ummm..." "Psyche." Izaya cut in. "Psyche-kun, let's go!" Shinra held out his hand.

The little raven hesitated to take the outstretched hand. After seeing Shizuo and Izaya encourage him, he took the hand and followed the doctor to the treatment room. Before Shinra entered the room, he asked, "What do you want me to check?"

Izaya came closer to the doctor and answered in a whisper, "Just do a full body checkup and blood test to see if they are related to someone." The doctor nodded in response and entered the room.

[I'm gonna help Shinra in there. Don't go killing each other with the kids watching.] Celty typed on her PDA.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine~ Right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya turned at his lover. "Don't worry Celty. I'm fine." Shizuo lit up a cigarette. Izaya quickly snatched the cancer stick and threw it away.

"What the..? Izaya?!" "Don't smoke, the kids are here." Izaya said casually. Shizuo's fury rose but he gritted his teeth to keep his cool to keep his promise to Celty. The female dullahan droops her shoulders and entered the treatment room.

Tsugaru came out from his hiding place and looked around. "Psyche?" He called out. Shizuo took him and put him on his lap. "Papa? Psyche?" Tsugaru asked.

"What? Psyche? He's being examined." Shizuo answered. "Exam..ined?" Shizuo nodded. "What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" Izaya asked the small blonde. "Psyche." He answered.

"Ohh... Don't worry, honey. He's fine.." Izaya patted the child. Tsugaru blushed lightly. A scream was heard inside the treatment room. Izaya and Shizuo rushed to the treatment room, thinking it was Psyche's scream.

"Shinra! What happ..." Izaya's and Shizuo's eyes widen upon seeing the situation in the treatment room. Shinra is on the floor with Psyche on top of him, holding a needle. Celty is flustered, trying to stop Psyche.

"Mama? Papa?" Psyche said, looking confused. "Izaya! Shizuo! Thank god! Help me, please! This one tried to kill me with a needle!" Shinra babbled. Izaya pick up Psyche in his arms.

"Awww... Psyche-chan, are you alright?" The small child nodded. "He tried to huwt me." Shizuo and Celty helped Shinra to get up. "I was trying to take a blood test, so I need blood! Therefore, I..."

"Spare us the explaination, Shinra. You're getting on my nerves.." Shizuo snapped. Celty calmed Shizuo by patting his shoulder. "Celtyyyyyy!" Shinra leaped onto the dullahan. Celty comforts the weird doctor while Izaya explain the situation to Psyche. "So it doesn't huwt?" "Yes. And didn't you say that you're a big boy now?" Izaya referred to the morning incident.

"Ok, mama. Psyche big boy." The small raven gave out his arm to the now calm Shinra. The doctor swiped some alcohol and inserted the needle in the flesh. A few seconds later, a happy Psyche is sitting on Izaya while sucking a lollipop. Tsugaru went to his little brother and asked, "Psyche, okay?" He was replied with a gummy smile and a nod.

"Tsugaru, you're next. Don't be scared, okay? I'm here with you..." Shizuo smiled at the small replica of him. "Un." The small child entered the treatment room with Shizuo holding hands with him. A half an hour later, the treatment room's door opened. Tsugaru and Shizuo came out with a lollipop in their mouths.

"Shizu-chan, why did YOU have a lollipop?"

"It's my daily sugar intake. It looks so tempting..." Shizuo said. "By the way, SOMEONE threw out my cigarettes."

After a few hours and Delic and Hibiya had been examined, they thanked the couple and head out. "Damn, it's really weird to see them have kids..." Shinra mumbled to himself.

* * *

They are on their way back home when they passed a park with a playground. Psyche tugged on Shizuo's hair to get his attention. "Hm? What?" "Papa, what's that?" The little raven pointed at the playground.

"That's a playground, where little kids like you play and run around." Shizuo explained. Psyche just stared at the playground, watching the kids playing there. Tsugaru tugged on Psyche's sleeves, shaking his head. Psyche got Tsugaru's message and nodded his head. He averted his gaze somewhere else other than the playground. Izaya noticed the change of expression on Psyche's face.

"Psyche-chan~ Do you want to go to the playground? We still have time, you know~" Izaya asked. Psyche's pink eyes sparkled. Tsugaru tugged on Psyche again, shaking his head hardly. Psyche turned to his brother and stared at him with his big, teary eyes. After seconds staring, Tsugaru sighed and looked away. Psyche is satisfied and replied to Izaya, "Can we?" "Yup." "Yay!"

They all head to the park and sat down on a bench under a shady tree. Shizuo hand over the sleeping Delic to Izaya and carefully puts down the other two from his shoulders to the ground. "Listen here, papa will play with you but you have to promise not to go anywhere without ?" said Izaya.

"Hai, mama! Let's go, papa, Tsu-nii!" Psyche and Tsugaru ran off to the playground, hand in hand. As Shizuo got off from the bench, Izaya pulled him into a quick kiss. He gave Shizuo his usual smirk and said, "You're a good papa, Shizu-chan~" Shizuo turns red upon hearing those words from Izaya. He walked away from Izaya to play with Psyche and Tsugaru.

"Papa? Why red?" Tsugaru is concerned, seeing Shizuo's blushing face. "I'm alright, Tsugaru. It's nothing.." Shizuo tried to hide his face. "Papa, I wanna ride that!" Psyche points at the slide. "Okay. Here we go!" Shizuo lifted both of them and place them on the top of the slide. "Tsugaru, hold onto Psyche." The small blonde holds his little brother tightly and Shizuo gives them a slight push.

"Wheee~ Ahahahahaha... Again!" Psyche demanded. Tsugaru gave Shizuo a smile, showing that he is having fun. "Again? Okay." "Push!" "Wheeeee~" When they reached at the bottom of the slide, Psyche's gaze was caught on the swings. "Papa! That one next!"

Shizuo carried them to the swings. 'They look so happy together... Just like real father and sons...' Izaya thought. "Shizu-chan! It's getting late and we need to make dinner! Let's go!" Izaya called out to his lover. "Let's go, Tsugaru, Psyche! What do you want to eat for dinner?"

No reply was heard. They sort of trembled when Shizuo said dinner. "What's wrong? Tsugaru? Psyche?" They whimpered in his big arms. Shizuo takes them to Izaya. "Izaya, let's go home.. They won't stop shaking..."

"Okay, let's go then. Don't worry, Tsu-chan, Psyche-chan. We'll be home soon..." Izaya said in a worried tone.

* * *

"We're home..." Shizuo and Izaya said at the same time. Shizuo placed the trembling kids on the sofa, taking a blanket from their room and covers them with it. "Shizu-chan, I'm going to the room first to tuck in the little ones. I'll be back in a bit." "Kay.."

"Hey... What's wrong.. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Hey.." Asked Shizuo. He check them under the blanket. They were trembling, eyes shut, clinging to each other tightly. It's like they were scared and at the same time expecting something.

Izaya came and also tried to console the trembling children. "Are you all right, Tsu-chan, Psyche-chan? Why won't you tell mama what's scaring you? Mama won't do anything bad to my babies... Nee, come here?" Izaya spread out his arms.

Psyche saw Izaya and he slowly crawl out of the blanket and reach out for Izaya. "M..ma..ma..." Sob the poor child. Izaya strokes the child's head, trying to calm him down. "How about we make dinner together? That would fun, nee?" Izaya suggested.

Shizuo picked up Tsugaru and tried to tickle the small blonde. Tsugaru hides his face from Shizuo to hide his laughter. Shizuo tickles harder and Tsugaru finally broke into laughter.

"Yeah, that would be nice... How about we make fried rice?" Psyche brighten up a bit after hearing food. "Fwied rice?" "You like it, Psyche-chan? Come, let's prepare to cook it now, shall we?" They all head to the kitchen and prepared some things. Izaya taught the kids how to wash the rice, dice the vegetables. Then, Shizuo cooked all of them together since Izaya will most likely burn the whole kitchen.

"Jaaannn~ Let's eat!"

* * *

"Papa, I'm sweepy..." Yawned Psyche. Tsugaru has yawned a lot of times. After bathing and eating, they all sat down in front of the television except for Izaya for he has to do some work."Okay, it's time for beddy bye, guys. Mama! It's time for bed!" Shizuo calls for his lover.

"Wait.. Wait.. Wait.. I'm almost... Finished! I'm coming!" Izaya runs to Shizuo and takes Tsugaru from him. He kisses the small blonde lots on the face. They entered the bedroom and placed the kids on the bed. The couple changed themselves into their night clothes and when they got in the bed, the children has already fallen asleep.

"Shizu-chan, don't you think that those kids are weird? They have never seen a playground before. They got scared all of the sudden. They get very defensive when they see a sharp object and they are very protective towards their siblings." Izaya pointed out some points.

"Yeah.. Wait.." Their conversation got cut off by the sound of Shizuo's phone ringing. "Yo, Shinra. Speaker? Okay." Shizuo pressed the loudspeaker button on his phone for both of them to hear.

**Shizuo, Izaya.. You would not believe this. When I was examining the kids just now, I found that both of them have marks on their body, possibly from beating from a whip or cane. The babies were fine. I think... They might've been abused. **


End file.
